Memories about you and me
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: A series of one-shots from back when Jack was human. Jackson Overland ran into the Guardians a lot before his drowning. This is about each memory that Jack Frost has of the Guardians before he was Chosen by the Man in the Moon.. Gosh I suck at summaries. Possible yaoi. Mature rating just in-case..
1. Chapter 1

**1.) I own NOTHING to the movie Rise of the Guardians.**

**2.) This will be a series of one-shots about the past and present of Jack Frost told in a way you never knew.  
**

**3.) Possible romance between characters. Yaoi mostly. Willing to except chapter one-shot requests. Just review and I'll type it up. Promise.**

* * *

**Meeting the Easter Kangaroo  
**

I had been walking for since dawn. The sun wasn't as high in the sky, just a little past noon. There had been word in the village about special eggs hidden about within the forest. The man that had found a few said they were beautifully painted, but a complete waste of food. He had brought one with him and was showing it about to the woman at the market area. I caught a glimpse for but a moment. It was more than beautiful, it was stunning. It had the strangest designs I'd ever seen.

After telling my sister about it she commented how she wish she could have seen it, but the man had given it away to someone already for a pretty price. He spoke that they were in the woods, so to make my little sis smile and left to find an egg of color myself. I had looked under every tree and bush I past, but found nothing. I was being to lose hope when I tripped over a large branch. I fall on my face and my hair that I held in a tight bread unraveled.

I brought myself to my knees and glanced about. My bag had spilled every where. I let out a long sigh. "There goes my lunch." I glared at the loaf of bread and cheese as if it was the reason I had just kissed the grass beneath me. I attempted to stand to give up this pointless quest and head home before night fall.

As I soon as I stood I found myself on the ground ground clutching my ankle. I looked at it for a moment. It was already starting to swell. "GREAT! I sprained my ankle. Perfe-" I snapped my mouth shut as I heard the snap of a twig. I quickly snapped my head in the direction of the noise. There was nothing behind me and that's what scared me most. I quickly looked around me. What a perfect time to be attacked by a bear or wolves. I heard another snap to my right.

Something was moving behind the trees. Staying hidden from my view. I was frightened and turned away from the trees. My hands snapped to the clasp of my cloak and I held onto it for dear life as I heard another snap of a twig. Soon I felt a large presence standing over me. I refused to look behind me so I shut my eyes tight.

"Oi...mate?" I snapped my eyes open, but didn't turn around. I now knew there was a man behind me, but I couldn't recognize the voice. "Um...anklebitta? I think I heard ya say you sprained ya..ankle. Do..I mean..Do ya need any help."

* * *

"Then what happened Jack?!" I smiled down at my little sister before I continued. "Well, I slowly turned my head and came face to face with a seven foot tall...RABBIT!"

"Nu-uh Jack, you're just trying to trick me again!" I shook my head slightly. "No no, I'm not. I mean it. It really was a seven foot tall rabbit. He said he was the Easter Bunny and every year he hides eggs all over the world! He only does it on this day in spring too! He speaks in a funny voice and everything!" She eyed me for a bit and smiled.

"Okay Jack, if that's true then next spring take me to meet him! Since you two are such good friends." She was laughing at me. She, nor my mother, had believed me when I said I had meet a giant rabbit that hide colorful eggs, but honestly, how did they think I got back home on a sprained foot? I didn't mind though, because next year I would have her meet him and she would believe.

* * *

"Oi Frostbite! What's the big idea having me come all the way out here to this damn lake of yours? It's freezing! What was so important you had to drag me out here?" I smiled weakly as I turned to the large hare.

"I called you here cause I have a promise I need to fulfill. Follow me real quick?" I wasn't sure if it was the tone of my voice or what, but I saw a glimpse of sadness flash across Bunnymund eyes. "Alright mate, but it better be quick. I'm freezing my feet off."

We walked for twenty minutes before I came to a halt. Bunny looked puzzled. "Hey Frost where are we?" His eyes followed me and silence fall between us, but only for another minute or two before I spoke up.

"This is my sister's grave. When I was still a human...I met you, but...she didn't believe me when I told her about you. I promised her that next spring I would take her to meet you, but I..but I..I didn't make it past winter." I was laughing now. It was a soft and quiet laugh.

Bunnymund knelt down and smiled softly. "Well, I know it's late, really late, but your brother Jack finally brought me to meet ya. I hope you weren't a trouble maker like him. I bet ya kept his frosty butt in line huh?" He was silent after that. He took a couple eggs from the poach on his back and laid them against the fading tomb stone. Then he stood and pulled me into a tight hug. I returned it instantly and broke down.

I stayed in his arms for a long time, but I felt happy. I finally fulfilled my promise.

* * *

**Chapter two - Sandy~ **

**Review please...if ya want the next chappies..  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**1.) I own NOTHING to the movie Rise of the Guardians.**

**2.) This will be a series of one-shots about the past and present of Jack Frost told in a way you never knew.  
**

**3.) Possible romance between characters. Yaoi mostly. Willing to except chapter one-shot requests. Just review and I'll type it up. Promise.**

* * *

**Sandman Dreams  
**

It was late, but I couldn't sleep. Ever since I had met the seven foot tall rabbit I had become lost in my own imagination. I wasn't sure if what I saw was a dream or reality. Everyday since then I would return to the woods in hopes of catching another glimpse of the talking rabbit. The Easter Bunny did say he only comes once a year though.

I let out a tired sigh as I left my bed and fetched my cloak. I should have dawned more clothes, but it was a warm spring night. In just my gown and cloak I made my way outside my home as quietly as I could so not to wake my sister. I walked to the lake just feet from my home and knelt down. I took in my reflection. My long brown hair was falling over my shoulders and just inches from taking a dip in the water.

I gently tugged on a tip and twiddled it in my fingers. "Jackson Overland, you need a hair cut young man." I laughed at myself as I had attempted to mimic my mothers scolding tone. Suddenly in the reflection of the lake I noticed the sky stream with gold. I snapped my head to the skies above. Streaks of gold spread about the sky like mini rivers. Curiosity got the better me and I decided to follow a river of it to the source. The further I ventured into the woods the thicker bends of gold flooded the sky.

I was near the cliff that over looked the village. As I was closing in on the cliff the streams of gold seemed to flow around me. I stopped and glanced about the gold river. "It...kinda looks...like..sand?" I tentatively reached my hand out to touch it, but as my fingers brushed the golden stream a figure burst from what I was now sure was golden sand. It was a bunny and it began to hop around me feverishly. I chuckled as it brushed my cheek and bounced off til it burst into a sparkling dust that simple faded away. I quickly glanced back to the sand and then to the direction it was coming from.**  
**

I moved my feet as fast as I could and as I burst from the brush that blocked me from the cliff I froze. Perched at the ever tip of the cliff was a small golden man made from the golden sand I was following. My mouth hung open in shock and amazement. The golden river of sand swirled from him and spread about the village.

I shook my head and brought myself out of my daze. Attempting to be as silent as possible I made my way to the man. As I got just a foot behind him he slowly turned to me wearing a bright and welcoming smile. I halted as he turned to me and my eyes grew wide. I could feel a blush creeping its way across my cheeks. I was caught and thoroughly embarrassed for even thinking I could get one over on the clearly magical man. I slowly traded my shocked look for a small smile.

"Um..hello. I..uh..aaahhh..." The golden man let out a silent laugh and fully turned to face me. He made a hat appear above his head out of the same sand that was his body. He bowed slightly and tipped his hat to me. My blushed deepened and I returned the bow. Images flashed above his head slowly.

The sandy images were of a large bleach. The sand that the waves lapped upon swirled into an image of a man. I smiled as I got the gesture. "Sandman?" He nodded and his smile grew a bit. I couldn't help, but return the infectious smile. "I'm...Jackson Overland." Silence fall between us after that and the 'Sandman' returned to his work. I slowly made my way beside him and knelt down and stared at him in wonder and curiosity. "What are you doing...exactly?" He turned to me briefly.

Several images appeared above his head once more, but somewhat quicker than before. I watched closely. The images were of a child in a bed. Their face was solemn and then sand seemed to sprinkle over the child and their face began to wear a smile while images now floated above the child's head. I was silent for a moment before I spoke. "You give the children...dreams? To help them sleep?" He nodded once more and I simply smirked. "You don't talk much huh?" He put a finger to his lips and Zzz's floated above his head. I nodded in understand and turned my gaze from the man to take in the view of my village. A tired yawn escaped my lips and my eye lids dropped slightly. When I felt a gently pat on my shoulder I glanced to the Sandman to see him smiling at me gently before he nodded to me and some of his sand sprinkled my face.

* * *

I awoke from my sleep with a jolt. I glanced about the small room as sat up in my bed. I frowned. "It just a dream?" I sighed and looked over to my sister. She was still sleeping soundly so I laid back onto my bed. I brought my hands to rest at the sides of my head when I felt a strange texture brushing against the back of my right hand. I turned over and sat up on my elbows and my eyes doubled in size.

Golden sand dusted my bed, but as I ran my fingers over it the sand began to fade away and warm smile broke across my face. "Sandman.."

* * *

**Next Chapter North~  
**

**Gosh Sandy was slightly hard for me, but I am so lost for when I do Tooth...  
**

**Review? Pwease~ (O^O)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**1.) I own NOTHING to the movie Rise of the Guardians.**

**2.) This will be a series of one-shots about the past and present of Jack Frost told in a way you never knew.  
**

**3.) Possible romance between characters. Yaoi mostly. Willing to except chapter one-shot requests. Just review and I'll type it up. Promise.**

* * *

**Joyful noise and Jingle bells  
**

It was winter. Late winter. My mother, sister, and I were sleeping soundly through a rather cold night, when a somewhat loud thump followed by a small crash woke me from my slumber. I looked to my sister before I slowly made my way from my bed and headed to the main area of my home. I halted and silently flung myself to the wall around the corner of the main entrance to the cabin.

I glanced about my surroundings before I caught sight of my father's shepherd's staff. I grabbed it as silently as I could and took a deep breath. I took a shaky glance to the large man that was moving about in my home. He was quite large and quite intimidating. I bolted around the corner and swung the staff down hard over the intruder's head.**  
**

My eyes tripled in size as the strangely giant man held my staff in one of his hands. His expression was stern and serious, but the longer he looked upon me the sooner his gaze changed to an looked that mirrored my own. Complete and utter shock. I quickly snapped my hands from the staff and held them up in a sign of surrender and attempted to bolt from the room to wake my father and mother.

The moment I turned my back to the man I was gripped by the back the collar of my gown and hoisted up to face the man. My feet dangling about two feet from the floor. I opened my mouth to let out the loudest scream I could, but stopped as I saw the large stranger wearing a worried expression and holding a finger to his lips.

"Please don't be doing the screaming. I will not hurt you. I just am leaving the gifts." My shocked face deadpans to a skeptical one. "You're leaving wha-" Quickly he brings his finger back to his lips and shhs me. I blink startled slightly as he sets me down. He turns to a large bag behind him and pulls out two colorfully wrapped gifts. He places one upon the table and the other into my hands.

I stare at him and then the gift in my hand before I turn my gaze back to him. As I open my mouth to question the insanity in all this the very large man chuckles a bit beats me to the punch. "Sandy tells me you like to draw a lot yes?" A shocked look dances over my face for the thirtieth time. "Sandy? You mean...the Sandman?" The stranger wears a proud smile and nods.

"Yes, Sandy is a great friend of mine. He tells me about your intense curiosity in us Guardians." I stare at him for a moment as the word 'Guardians' dances through my head with possible meanings. "Well since you are awake would you like to be opening your gift?" I blink and blush slightly. Letting a sheepish smile spill about my lips before I turn back to the gift I left forgotten in my hands.

I turn it over to get a good look at it and spare a glance to the man silently watching me with a rather large, rather creepy, smile on his face. I settle to sitting on my knees and slowly open the gift. A sharp gasp echos the room and a wide smile of my own appears on my face. I clutch my gift to my chest and look at the man who is now looking very proud of himself.

"Just what you have been wanting, yes?" I couldn't form words and just nodded my head. I was shocked and amazed. How could this man known I wanted and needed this? The man returned the gesture and moved to grab his bag. "Well, I must be going. Many children to see before the dawn comes. You be a good boy and head on back to bed. Also stop tricking your sister so much or I'll be putting you on naughty list." He laughed once more and made to leave. I snapped to my feet and snatched his sleeve between my fingers.

"You said you knew Sandman, so does that mean you know Mr. Easter Bunny?" He chuckled slightly and nodded. "Um, you said you all were..Guardians. What do you mean." He turned to the window and gazed at the sky for a bit. Probably deciding if he had time to answer my questions and I looked down slightly shameful for taking up his time.

"Bunny, Sandy, and myself are Guardians. We protect the children of this world. We protect your wonder, hope, dreams, and memories. We bring joy and happiness to them. To you." His smile was warm and comforting and I looked at him with curiosity as I took in what he had just told me. "Now I really-"

"Just two more questions?" I released my hold on his sleeve and before a chance of him refusing my request I let my questions spill from my mouth. "I get that Sandman is the Guardian of dreams and Mr. Easter Bunny told me he brings hope so he is the Guardian of hope, but... You listed two other things. Wonder and memories. Which are you?" He knelt before me and I let my gaze get lost in his large blue eyes. "Wonder and my name is North, but you can call me Santa Claus." I nodded excitedly and asked my next question. "Who is the Guardian of memories?"

The man now known as 'North' shook his head and smirked at me with a glint in his eyes. "You have come to know three of us thus far. That is an achievement that very few can say they have earned. Let us see how strong your belief truly is." I tilted my head to the side in confusion and he laughed quietly. "If you keep your eyes open then maybe you'll catch at least a glimpse of the last Guardian."

With that the 'Guardian of Wonder' made his leave and I turned back to the gift left perched on the table. I quickly and silently made my way to the table and snatched the gift as I headed back to my bed. I placed the gift by my sister's head so it would be the first thing she saw. I repeated the words Santa had told me over and over til I slipped away to the land of dreams.

* * *

"What will you be wanting for Christmas Jack Frost?" I glanced away from the view in the window and turn to face North at his desk. A soft smile spread across my face. I stood from my place at the window and made my way to the door of the Christmas Guardian's office. As I grasped the door knob I turned to the man and let my smile grow a bit more. "I think I want...a sketch book." Before the man could let his curiosity ask about my suddenly strange behavior, I quickly left the room and headed outside. I think I wanna pay a visit to Jamie..

* * *

**So...Next chapter Toothiana Queen of the Fairies. **

**I loved your ideas about her so I'm gonna use them. Credit shall be given. How did I do North? I don't like it, but hey it's done..**

**Review PLEASE! BITTE MEIN KATZCHENS~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**1.) I own NOTHING to the movie Rise of the Guardians.**

**2.) This will be a series of one-shots about the past and present of Jack Frost told in a way you never knew.  
**

**3.) Possible romance between characters. Yaoi mostly. Willing to except chapter one-shot requests. Just review and I'll type it up. Promise.**

* * *

**Remember me like I do you  
**

"Frostbite Has been acting pretty strange since we defeated Pitch." Tooth fluttered over to Bunny in a heartbeat. "You've noticed it too? He's become so distant recently." North cut in then. "But not only distant, but as if he is hiding something." Everyone nodded at the Guardian of Wonder's words. Sandy flashed a few images above his head.

Tooth instantly got the message. "His memories? Are you sure that's what got Jack acting so indifferent?" The golden man nodded to the fairy queen. "What about Jack's memories?" Bunnymund had hooped up into the conversation. His own worry for the boy showing upon his face. Toothiana gave Sandy a finale glance before turning to the other Guardians. "Sandy thinks that Jacks mood is linked with his memories. A few weeks back Jack came asking if he could see his memories. He said he only saw one back with the incident with Pitch, but ever since he has gotten them his mood and actions towards has been changing." The others shared a look before Bunnymund spoke once more.

"So what are ya saying? Whats his memories gotta do with us? That was his life before he ever met us. Before he was a Guardian, before Jack Frost." All eyes were on the Guardian of Memories once more. She had a far off look in her eyes. "What if.." The fairy queen quickly shook her thought away. "I'm not sure what has got Jack acting so distant, but I know it has to do with his memories. We just gotta find out without him knowing what were up to."

"Why don't we just look at his memori-" Bunnymund was cut of by Tooth fluttering instantly before the large hare with a look of utter shock and disbelief. "E. Aster Bunnymund! How could you even THINK of such a thing! Those are Jack's memories! They are private and unless he, of his own will, wishes to show us them then we will not touch them! Do. You. Understand." Bunnymund simply nodded his head. His eyes were wide and had a look of nearly pure fear. For a split second Bunny wondered if that is how he looked when he fought with North over Christmas and Easter. Though he knew nothing he said or did could cause the feelings Tooth just brought him. That sheila sure could be frightening if she wanted to.

Toothiana let a sigh roll from her lips and she flashed a smile to the hare and flutter to the center of the room so she could speak to everyone at once. "We just have to make it causal. We don't want to come off as suspicious. Watch him closer than you would normally." Everyone nodded in agreement and a Tooth let a large smile cross her face before she snapped her eyes wide and her smile drop.

"Um guys...where is Jack?"

* * *

Jack chuckled silently from the rafters. He had seen and heard everything they said. This was going to be a lot more fun than he originally thought. Time to see how long it would take before they remembered...if they even do.

* * *

**Sorry! I know Toothiana was next, but I thought I do a Present chapter before I did another past memory chapter. Gotta let y'all see there is in-fact a plot to this story! ^_^ **

**Review please! Show Tooth how much ya want this story to continue~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**ChellyErinClark created about 68% of this chapter! As I have said in another chapter, the Tooth Fairy is hard for me so I am pleased to credit this work by and for Chelly! Thanks Katzchen! Enjoy~**

**1.) I own NOTHING to the movie Rise of the Guardians.**

**2.) This will be a series of one-shots about the past and present of Jack Frost told in a way you never knew.  
**

**3.) Possible romance between characters. Yaoi mostly. Willing to except chapter one-shot requests. Just review and I'll type it up. Promise.**

* * *

**Little girls and Little fairies  
**

She was so excited. She was bouncing off the walls. I had to admit it was rather adorable. She was chattering about little fairies that come in the night. How they take teeth and leave coins. At first I chuckled at the thought and it hit me. Could this be the fourth Guardian?**  
**

That night I stayed awake. I had gone to Sandman himself and asked him profusely not to put me to sleep. He was stubborn, but after I gave him the puppy dog eyes gave into my wishes. Even without the Sandman's help staying awake was hard. I was nearly lost to the land of dreams when I heard a small squeak echo within me and my sister's room.

My eyes snap to my sister's pillow where her tooth hides beneath. I sat up in my bed and suddenly I see a small figure hovering about. It almost looked like a humming bird. I waited for the right moment before scooping the fairy up smiling. I whispered to the fairy. "Shh. It's alright I wont hurt you." I opened my hands just enough so her head could peak out. "Hello!" I whisper happily as I looked at the fairy. She blinked at me before trying to get free. "Are you the Tooth Fairy? Because to be honestly I pictured you bigger." A small smirk spreading across my face. The little Fairy shook her head no. I looked around for a moment before spotting the cage my mother's old pet used to live in. As I walked toward it the little fairy began to panic and dropped my sister's tooth.

I stopped walking and picked it up then looked at the fairy. "Do you know the tooth fairy?" I asked in a hushed voice. She nodded in response "Okay..well I'm going to hang onto this and let you go okay? If she really wants it tell her to come see me herself...I'd like to meet her...is she pretty?" Not realizing I was rambling. Once I did my cheeks flushed bright pink. I instantly released the little fairy and placed the tooth in my gown's pocket grinning the entire time.

* * *

After about three days I awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of rapid fluttering. As I snapped up in my bed I found myself face to face with a brightly dressed woman. I was about to scream when her small hand pressed to my lips. "Shh. Shh. It's alright." She spoke in a soft whisper and made her way to my window. She waved for me to follow.

Once outside she fluttered up to me with a stern look on her face. I instantly looked to my feet. It was the same look my mother gave me when I teased my sister too much. I knew I was in for a scolding. "One of my minis has told me that you really wanted to me meet me. I'm surprised you actually held a tooth ransom too." I looked up to her.

She was beautiful. Like her 'mini' she had an appearance of a humming bird. Her wings moved at a constant speed, blurring into a light violet and purple color. Her body was covered in bright green feathers, but her neck feathers were a shade of yellow. Blue splashed about her as if to outline her. She was stunning and had a face of a mother. Sweet and loving, but fierce.

"I...just really wanted to meet you. I'm sorry." Her smile softened a bit at my apology. "So..are you the Guardian of Memories?" Her face lite up with curiosity. "H-how did you know that?" I giggled softly. "Well, it all started when I first meet the Easter Bunny."

After telling the fairy queen about each of my encounters with the other Guardians I returned my sister's tooth to her and she fluttered of in the night. Leaving me with a loving and hopefully smile. I placed the coin she had given me beneath my sister's pillow and kissed her silently on her forehead.

* * *

"Tooth! I'm back with the teeth and don't worry I left them gifts." She fluttered to me instantly and retrieved the bag of teeth. She excited looked each one over before handing them off to her minis to put in their perspective place.

"So Jack, did you finish looking over your memories yet? I hope you didn't lose your teeth!" I laughed softly and handed her the golden container of my baby teeth. "There right here. Don't get your wings in a knot. I actually just saw the last memory I ended." She eyed me as I spoke.

"Last memory you needed?" I smirked at her and winked. "Yep."

* * *

**Tada~ Next chapter Jack pays Jamie a family..er..friendly visit. **

**Review please!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

****IMPORTANT** In chapter one Jack tells Bunnymund he met him, but Bunny can't place ever meeting Jack. It's because Bunny met him when had long hair and at the time never gave his name to the rabbit. Now he has white hair and blue eyes instead of brown. Plus I'm sure Bunny has met A LOT of kids. Remember the movie when he ran up to them when Pitch destroyed his eggs? Just read and you'll understand my plot Bianca and I hope this didn't confuse anyone further~  
**

**1.) I own NOTHING to the movie Rise of the Guardians.**

**2.) This will be a series of one-shots about the past and present of Jack Frost told in a way you never knew.  
**

**3.) Possible romance between characters. Yaoi mostly. Willing to except chapter one-shot requests. Just review and I'll type it up. Promise.**

* * *

**Dreaming of little bunnies like you**

It had been three weeks since I returned my memories to Tooth. I had been trying to avoid them so I could get my thoughts straight, but avoiding the big four was a lot harder then you might think. Whenever I did manage to get free of them I would find one of Tooth's minis attempting to hide from me like a little ninja.

Eventually I lost the spies and made a bed for myself perched on a branch and let sleep take me.

_"I'm so happy to find you here again! I mean it's been a whole year." _

_"Don't tell me you're losing belief in me already."  
_

_"NO! I could never! After meeting all of you...I don't think I could ever forget you. Any of you."  
_

_"So what are ya doing out here so early? Sun ain't even in the sky yet."  
_

_"I was looking for you. I figured if I came out here early enough I could play with you."  
_

_"Sorry mate. Got no time for games. I gotta hide the eggs and- Now don't make that face ya little ankle bitta! How about you help me hide the eggs?"  
_

_"Re-really? I won't slow you down?"  
_

_"Nah mate. But ya gotta make sure you hide em real good alright?"  
_

_"I promise!"  
_

I woke with a jolt and glanced around. I was alone, but now sat on the ground beneath the tree I started in. Suddenly a familiar voice rang in my ears and I snapped my head to the direction it came from.

I watched as Jamie came barreling down the hill towards me. I beamed him a bright smile and zoomed up to him with the help of the North Wind. "Hey there Kiddo. School over with already?" Jamie laughed lightly. "Yeah Jack. Just ended actually. I was taking a short cut home and saw you. What are you doing out here? You're usually at the lake behind my house."

"Yeah well, I'm hiding from the other Guardians." Jamie gave me a dull look. "What did you do this time Jack?" I laughed at him before I headed toward his house. His hand making it's way into mine. I smiled at the familiar action that reminded me of my little sister. I let my thoughts wonder. Picking out little similarities that Jamie and my sister seemed to have. It was comforting to notice how alike they were.

"Hey Jack. What was your name before you became Jack Frost?"  
I stopped suddenly, jerking Jamie to a halt as well. I was surprised my the sudden question. No one, including the Guardians, had ever asked about who I was before I became Frost. I smiled down to Jamie and continued walking.

"Jackson Overland." Jamie nodded his head and his face became serious. I gave a questioning look to the kid before he asked another question. "Did you always have white hair? I mean when you were Jackson?" I laughed now. "No. See I had brown hair and brown eyes. Like you actually. I used to wear it a little longer than your sister does now. Except I cut it every beginning of winter. Which explains why it's short now. But um Jamie, why are you suddenly so curious about who I used to be?"

"Well today in History class we were told that we gotta make a family tree. It has to go as back into the family as we can find." I stopped once more and stared at Jamie with a deep confused look upon my face. "Jamie what does that have to do with me?"

"Well I started thinking about your families descendents. I am mean-" I cut him off. "But Jamie I died when I was sixteen. I didn't have grand kids." He laughed and smirked at me with a knowing look. "Buy Jack you told me you had a sister right? You saved he from drowning so there is the possibility that she grew up and had kids right?" I chuckled softly at myself. "Ya know Jamie your right, but I don't see how that would help us know if she did or not kiddo."

"What was her name? I can research it on the site my teacher gave our class to help us with our own family trees." We had just reached Jamie's home. I let his hand slip from mine as my cheeks frosted over. "Don't laugh alright! I know you know that stupid rhyme, but that has nothing to do with me and her! It's just a coincidence."

He have me a confused look and I sighed. "Her name was Jill Overland." Jamie just stared at me before he burst into laughter. I buried my face in my hands as he laughed.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill!"

"You better not tell the Kangaroo!"

"!"

"Jamie I mean it! Don't you dare!"

* * *

**This is only part one of this chapter! Can ya see where I'm going with this? Cause I bet you can! **

**Review please for the next chapter!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**1.) I own NOTHING to the movie Rise of the Guardians.**

**2.) This will be a series of one-shots about the past and present of Jack Frost told in a way you never knew.  
**

**3.) Possible romance between characters. Yaoi mostly. Willing to except chapter one-shot requests. Just review and I'll type it up. Promise.**

* * *

**Seeing Him Like I See Her  
**

_**"Jack and Jill went up the hill, **_  
_** To fetch a pale of water.**_  
_** Jill fell down, and nearly drowned,**_  
_** But Jack just wouldn't let her."**_

_**By: naruXhinacrazy**_

* * *

"SHUT UP YOU KANGAROO!" Jack threw another snowball to the hare circling his lake.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water! Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after!" Bunny was singing the rhyme over and over as he was chased by Jack and his snowballs. Dodging them easily.

Jamie was on the side lines laughing hard and griping his sides. He knew that Jack had a crush on the Easter Guardian and hadn't meant to let it slip about his sister's name, but while he was talking to his own sister about it the hare had over heard. He had come to celebrate Sophie's eighth birthday.

She had go off to grandparents a few hours ago, but Jamie had stayed behind to finish his history project. At that thought Jamie stood up and called to his winter friend. Bunny was the first to reach the boy followed closely by Jack who pelted a final snowball to the hare's face. Before the hare could start into another playful fight with the winter Guardian, Jamie began to speak with great excitement.

"So Jack before I decide to start my family tree I looked into yours and you won't believe what I found!" He was near the point of jumping with excitement. Jack laughed a bit and knelt down beside his first believer. His own excitement bubbling up. "Your sister, Jill Overland, is my great great great GREAT grandmother! That means your my great great great GREAT UNCLE!" Jamie was literally bouncing up and down while Bunnymund's eyes couldn't get any wider and Jack simple fell back on his butt. Eye's locked with Jamie's.

Within seconds Jack had Jamie in his arms and was twirling him around before he dropped to his knees and hugged him tight. Jamie gladly returned the favor. Bunnymund's hears twitched as they caught a certain sound coming from the winter spirit. "Jack...are you...crying?" Bunny was about to crack a joke at the boy when Jamie shot a glare over Jack's shoulder, silencing the hare instantly.

Jack pulled Jamie closer to his chest and rested his head against the younger. "This whole time I thought I was alone, but I had family leaving just feet away from me. Ya know Jamie, you remind me a lot of my sister. To think my first believer just happens to be my nephew!" Jack stood with Jamie still in his arms and shot a smirk to Bunny.

"You do realize that this means the little "ankle bitta" you love so much is my relation don'tcha Kangaroo?" Bunnymund's eyes got even wider and his ears dropped before he rolled his eyes. "At least she doesn't take after ya mate."

Jack and Jamie just laughed before the decide to double team the hare in another snowball fight.

* * *

**Next chapter The Man in the Moon shines light on a frosted soul..**

**Review please~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**1.) I own NOTHING to the movie Rise of the Guardians.**

**2.) This will be a series of one-shots about the past and present of Jack Frost told in a way you never knew.  
**

**3.) Possible romance between characters. Yaoi mostly. Willing to except chapter one-shot requests. Just review and I'll type it up. Promise.**

* * *

_**"Jack and Jill went up the hill, **_  
_** To fetch a pale of water.**_  
_** Jill fell down, and nearly drowned,**_  
_** But Jack just wouldn't let her."**_

_**By: naruXhinacrazy**_

* * *

**Memories I Can't Undo  
**

_"What do you think Aster?" He takes the painted egg from my hangs. As he looks it over I find my own hangs tugging at my braid waiting for his approval. __"Not bad little bitta. Need to stop being so nervous though. It shows on the egg." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.  
_

_E. Aster Bunnymund had been visiting a lot lately. I had been sending letters to him through Sandman, begging him to visit me. I mean, it's not everyday you meet THE Easter Bunny. At first he would write back now and again, but one day in winter, after I had meet the Tooth Fairy, he finally paid me a visit. Now we two were. Sitting in his "Warren" painting eggs.  
_

_I had to admit that I had quite the crush on the over-sized rabbit, though I did my best to hide it. Though he was an animal that didn't stop my heart from thumping every time he looked my way or when our hands would slightly brush.  
_

_"I guess it's time I take ya back, been here longer than you should have been kiddo."  
_

_"Just onnnnneee more egg? Please?" I gave him the puppy eyes and I literally watched him give in. He tossed me an egg, which nearly slipped through my fingers into the color river behind me. I glanced at said river and smirked.  
_

_I slipped my pinky and index finger into the river. Bunnymund looked at me with a confused face and my smirk grew into a bright smile. I quickly used my paint covered fingers to draw a large smiling face onto the egg. The back of the egg I placed my initials along side Bunny's and a small heart.  
_

_I tossed the egg back to the rabbit and watched him smile fondly over it. "Alright, time to head ho-" Before he could finish I caught him in a tight hug. "I had fun today Aster." He chuckled and wrapped his lager around me tightly. "Me to Jacky. I won't be able to see ya again though until after Easter."  
_

_I stepped back and beamed a bright smile at him. "I know and when I do see ya again I'll have someone who's been dying to me ya tag along."_

* * *

"Hey Bunny? Where did ya get this egg?" Bunny came up behind me and brought his eyes to a childishly painted egg. It have a large lop-sided smile on it's shell. It was sealed in a glass box. "What makes ya think I got it from someone?" I laughed and looked Bunny dead in the eyes.

"Well for one; you, of ALL PEOPLE, would never paint an egg this poorly. Two; why would you put it on display in your bedroom, unless it was something precious. The Easter Guardian's face had a fierce glare. "No Frostbite, for one; what gives you the right to judge what's considered a poor paint job? Two; I put it on display because this egg is the world to me. It belonged to the FIRST child that I EVER let see me. The first child I ever really cared about."

"HA!"

"Watch it Frostbite. The only reason I let you in this Warren is-"

"Cause Tooth is having you all watch me! I know someone like The Easter Bunny would never let someone like me in HIS Warren. What exactly did I do to have you put me on your black list anyway?"

"You gotta be BLOODY! Does the Easter of-"

"68? Yeah, but do you even know why I caused it? Because of YOU! Cause you were too good to even let me ask you one question. To look at me. I caused it because you torn my heart to PIECES! And the worst part is, for the longest time I could never, NEVER, figure out why, but then...I got my memories."

Without another word Jack shot to the heavens and left the Warren in amazing speed. Bunny was left slightly confused and shocked. Never had Jack EVER been so upset over anything.

All he knew was that whatever was upsetting the Winter spirit did in fact involve Jack's memories and himself, but...why?

* * *

**So here comes the serious portion of the story! I had finally gotten through each important character so now to the romance and plot! **

**Review please!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**1.) I own NOTHING to the movie Rise of the Guardians.**

**2.) This will be a series of one-shots about the past and present of Jack Frost told in a way you never knew.  
**

**3.) Possible romance between characters. Yaoi mostly. Willing to except chapter one-shot requests. Just review and I'll type it up. Promise.**

* * *

_**"Jack and Jill went up the hill, **_  
_** To fetch a pale of water.**_  
_** Jill fell down, and nearly drowned,**_  
_** But Jack just wouldn't let her."**_

_**By: naruXhinacrazy**_

* * *

**When The Moon Tells You Something, Listen.  
**

"What exactly happened Bunny! I told you to watch him without him knowing!" Tooth was fluttering feverishly before the angered hare. "Look mate, I told ya what the brat did! Heck, the kid had no reason even being in my Warren!" The two Guardians had been fighting for over three hours when MIM decided to intervene. As the Moon's light shown brightly on all the Guardians, a deadly silence filled the room. Slowly the moon's beam made it's way to the Guardians stone. It was the very stone that had shown the "Big Four" that Jack Frost was to be a Guardian. As the Moon's light shown through the stone, images of Jack appeared.

"What about Jack, Manny? Do you know why the boy has become so..." Tooth interrupted North. "Why has Jack become so emotional? What Do his memories do with all of us and why does it seem to upset him so much?" Images flashed with the light of the moon, much like Sandy created his own messages from his sand. An image of Jack appeared. It was him leaning against his staff with his usual smirk. The next image was of a another person or so it seemed. It looked like a girl version of Jack. The femJack had a waist length hair. Tied in a tight braid. Clothes that looked like they were from Colonial days.

"I know that one.." Tooth fluttered to the Jack with a slighter female appearance. Her hand just inches away when the image flashed to a coin flipping. A clock was next and it's hand began to tick with intense speed. The image of female like Jack reappeared and as the clock ticked the image began to change till it looked just as their Jack did today. Tooth's and North's gasps filled the silence that once occupied the room. Bunnymund a look of pure and utter shock dancing across his furry face. Sandy simple wore a look of question. He was the oldest of the Guardians and knew when he came to them that the Man in the Moon was not one to just simple "explain" things to the Guardians. There was always a catch.

MIM's moon light shifted once more and showed the two images of Jack once more. His past self and present self. The two images seemed to mix together til a single image remained. It had the past images hair and warm smile and the present images clothes. Soon the other Guardians formed and surround Jack. The images faded and reformed. It was the image of Jack's lake. The place he was born. Just as suddenly as the Man in the Moon had shown himself he was gone. Hidden behind the clouds of the night sky.

After a short moment, all the Guardians shot in separate directions. Snow globs, wings, sand, or tunnel. It didn't matter how they got there, just that they were all headed to the same place. Jack's lake.

* * *

**Sudden Inspiration is following through me and this is just a taste! I am off to the next chapter which is going to be longer!**

**REVIEW AND I'LL HAVE THE NEXT INSTALLMENT UP TONIGHT!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**1.) I own NOTHING to the movie Rise of the Guardians.**

**2.) This will be a series of one-shots about the past and present of Jack Frost told in a way you never knew.  
**

**3.) Possible romance between characters. Yaoi mostly. Willing to except chapter one-shot requests. Just review and I'll type it up. Promise.**

* * *

_**"Jack and Jill went up the hill, **_  
_** To fetch a pale of water.**_  
_** Jill fell down, and nearly drowned,**_  
_** But Jack just wouldn't let her."**_

_**By: naruXhinacrazy**_

* * *

**Remind Me How You Love Me  
**

Tooth was the first one to reach the lake. She searched about the area hoping to catch, at the very least, a glimpse of the image the Man in the Moon had shown her and her fellow Guardians, but not a soul was at the lake besides herself. Soon though Sandy appeared in his golden sand plane followed by North in his sleigh. Bunny was the last to arrive. A strange look on his face that Tooth couldn't describe.

"Did ya find em mate?" Tooth frown at Bunny's question. "No. I looked all over the area of and around his lake. Not a sign of Jack." The Fairy Queen's frown deepened slightly at her own words. Suddenly the Easter Bunny's ears shot straight up and he started sniffing the air feverishly. "Bunny? What is it? Do you smell Jack!?" Tooth was shushed by Bunnymund's paw. Without warning Bunny bolted to into the east into the woods that surrounded the lake. He could faintly hear the others following him the best they could. Just as suddenly as he had taken off, he stopped. Sniffed the air and took off to the left.

Tooth was too busy keeping her eyes on Bunny's back, so not to lose him, that she hadn't notice he had stopped so suddenly. She collided into his back followed by Sandy. North's booming laughter filled the air, but was cut off my a sharp look from Bunny. They had stopped in a clearing. Tooth and Sandy floated silent about the area before Sandy turned back to the large hare and produced a '?' above his head. A look of confusion upon every Guardians face, but Bunny's. A loud snapping twig catch everyone's attention. Bunnymund hopped forward a bit before he was tackled to the ground. White flooded his vision before a bright smile captured emerald eyes.

"ASTER! I thought I wasn't going to see you till after Easter? I'm so happy!" Bunny sat up and placed the child that was speaking in front of him. There was no doubt in the Guardian's mind. This was the same boy he had brought to his Warren centuries ago. Same smile, same voice, but instead of piecing brown eyes flaked with green, Bunny was met with clear deep blue. Instead of flowing brown hair that shined close to bronze in the sunlight, there was snowy white. It was Jack. His Jack and their Jack. The first human Bunny had ever truly cared about and the first spirit Bunny wanted beat the crap out of.

Bunny truly hoped that the Man in the Moon was pulling his leg when he had shown them about Jack, but after smelling a scent that he had thought long gone from this world, he wanted nothing more than to hold the child as close to him as possible. "Aster?" Bunny was brought back by Jack's soft questioning voice. "Huh? What?" Jack giggled and Bunny felt his heart seize slightly.

"Haha. Silly bunny. I was asking if you could help me find my cabin." Bunny froze instantly. He wasn't expect that. He wasn't expecting to find a version of Jack where he stilled thought he lived in a time that was 300 years over. "Ast-" Tooth fluttered between the pair instantly with a bright, yet slightly nervous smile plastered on her face. "Hi Jack! Do you remember me?" She pointed to herself and flew closer to Jack, who pulled back slightly. He stared at her for a moment before his own face was wearing a large smile. "Yeah! You're the Tooth Fairy, right? And your the Sandman and Santa!" He pointed at each person he addressed. Excitement and joy clear on his face.

"What are all of you doing here?" North spoke up this time. As he approached Jack seemed to make his way back to Bunny's side, though everyone noticed this they said nothing. "Jack, you know us as the Guardians of Childhood. The Man in Moon has sent us to...to...Sandy! You are best with explanations!" As Jack's eyes fall on the small golden dream weaver he instantly sat before the Guardian. He had been used to sitting with the man and watching him send his sands through out his village. He knew that when Sandman wanted to talk you he had to give him his undivided attention.

Sandy wasn't sure what he was supposed to tell the child. He had known long before anyone else that Jack was the human child they all come to know. Even when he became Jack Frost, Sandy had known who the child really was. Jackson Overland. One of the few children in the world that still held Wonder, Hope, Dreams, and Memories over anything else. Sandy began to panic. He CERTAINLY didn't want to be the one to tell the boy that his parents and sister were gone. That he had drown in a lake over three hundred years ago. That everything he had was long since gone. So the Dream Guardian did the only thing he thought was best. He shot a ball of dream sand straight into the boys face.

Bunny caught Jack before his face smacked into the ground. "Really Mate?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Jack and the Yeti known as Phil.**

**Review?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**1.) I own NOTHING to the movie Rise of the Guardians.**

**2.) This will be a series of one-shots about the past and present of Jack Frost told in a way you never knew.  
**

**3.) Possible romance between characters. Yaoi mostly. Willing to except chapter one-shot requests. Just review and I'll type it up. Promise.**

* * *

_**"Jack and Jill went up the hill, **_  
_**To fetch a pale of water.**_  
_**Jill fell down, and nearly drowned,**_  
_**But Jack just wouldn't let her."**_

_**By: naruXhinacrazy  
**_

* * *

**The Like Between Me and Myself  
**

Jack was sound asleep in Bunnymund's arms as the "Big Four" rode back to the pole in North's sleigh. Everyone's mind filled with similar questions about their little Winter spirit. Why did he suddenly appear as the child they had all once met so many moons ago? Sure he still had the pure as snow white hair and sparkling blue eyes _their_ Jack had always had. Skin the shade of milk tinted in the lightest shade of blue, but he was also nothing like the Winter spirit they all thought they knew..well most of them. Sandy had always known that Jack was the boy that had stumbled upon him over 300 years ago.

Jackson Overland and Jack Frost had literally different personalities. Jackson was sweet and innocent. He had a smile so infectious that even Pitch Black would have to return in pure sincerity. He always had his eyes open to the world. He was always friendly and never afraid to approach someone, even a 6'1" rabbit. He never caused trouble and could sit in the same spot for hours just listening to stories.

Jack was the complete opposite. Though the two were both innocent and sweet, Jack rarely showed anyone, even Sandy, a real smile. He usually seemed closed off and hardly approached a single soul. Getting him to seriously talk to you was beyond difficult and don't get me started on getting him to stay in one spot for more than two minutes. The kid always had to be doing something. Going somewhere.

How could they actually be the same person? The answer was obvious. Jackson Overland had grown up with family and friends. He hadn't been ignored for over 300 years by the only people that could actually see him. Talk to him. Interact with him. Where as Jack Frost had been. He had been ignored and left alone. Treated badly for actions he couldn't control. Like how his emotions could control the weather.**[1]**

As the sleigh finally began to land everyone was brought out of their thoughts by a loud squeal like gasp. All eyes snapped to the now awake child squirming in Bunnymund's arms. "WOW! Are we flying?! This is so neat!" Jack had made his way from Bunny's arms to North's side in seconds as he stared head to the large home of the Christmas Guardian. His bright and excited eyes turned to North. "Is this your cabin? It's HUGE!" North merely chuckled at the boy and ruffled his hair.

After a slightly bumpy landing, the small group was now making their way through North's workshop. Jack's eyes were wide and full of wonder as he looked around the shop. Occasionally stopping to watch a particular Yeti test a toy. As they walked Tooth kept her eyes on Jack while the others walked ahead. For a split second Tooth dropped her gaze from Jack and turned to the others. "Guys...what are we going to do about this? I mean, why would Manny even do this?"

* * *

**I am so sorry to end it here, but alas I must. I have a new plan for this story. It will HOPEFULLY flow with how the story has been already and no confusion happens. Next Chapter Jack meets Phil the Yeti..once again. Also...This story is still in just the beginning of its tale. **

**[1] This is a reference to the Easter Sunday of '68. It is a known fact and can be seen in the movie that Jack's emotions are tied to his Winter Powers. With such knowledge I decided to throw in a bit of a hint to future chapters. In other words, I shall be calling back on Jack's control on weather and the ties it has to his emotions. **


End file.
